


in other words

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, To Be Continued, aol chatroom, somebody buy lana a clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: the gang + a private chatroom





	1. procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> graveflowers: lana  
> mulders_scully: chloe  
> warrior_angel: lex  
> p.ross: pete  
> apollo_89: clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely and procrastinating Lex tries to lend a helping hand.

 

 

Lex stares at his computer screen, reading messages as they ping back and forth. He should be working but a private chatroom is more entertaining and doesn't fill him with an indescribable curl of dread. 

Work does not include Clark therefore, it can wait. Besides, it's fun to watch Dominic squirm when Lex skips a meeting. 

He decides to stop lurking already and join in. 

 

 **mulders-scully:** the wall of weird is taking over the room

 

 **graveflowers:** we could expand into the hallway?

 

 **mulders-scully:** and expose our subjects to the drama starved public? no thanks

 

 **graveflowers:** oh, I'm sorry

 

 **mulders-scully:** don't worry about it it. we'll figure it out

 

 **warrior_angel:** Could I be of any assistance? We could expand the East side.

 

 **graveflowers:** hey lex :)

 

 **mulders-scully:** hello lex! lana, i was thinking of tacking them to the ceiling. last resort? clark can help. 

 

 **warrior_angel:**  He's on a trip to Crater Lake with his father. They'll be returning Saturday night.

 

 **mulders_scully:**   _somebody_ has separation anxiety, wow 

 

 **graveflowers:**  could you give us a hand with this, lex? 

 

 **mulders_scully:**  pleaseee. it'll take your mind off of missing him 

 

 **warrior_angel:**  It's rude to assume. Additionally, its perfectly acceptable to miss a friend. 

 

 **graveflowers:** of course it is. I miss him too. have you talked to him lately?

 

 **mulders_scully:**  yeah lex, have you? you always know where he is, _always._ is he with you or still on that trip?? got him locked up your basement? haha

 

 **warrior_angel:**  I wouldn't do that to Clark.

 

 **mulders_scully:** fancy wine cellar*

 

 **warrior_angel:** He called me last night about a catfish that made him nauseous.

 

 **p.ross:** shit, I told him this was a bad idea

 

 **graveflowers:** poor clark :(

 

 **warrior_angel:** I could check in on him again if you'd like?

 

 **p.ross:** _you'd_ like*

 

 **mulders_scully:** surprised you haven't chartered a private jet to swoop in and rescue him from the big bad catfish

 

 **warrior_angel:** There are no landing pads in the wilderness, Chloe.

 

 **p.ross:** why am I not surprised??

 

 **graveflowers:** tell him we said hi and we hope he feels better soon :-)

 

 **warrior_angel:** I have to take a call. I'll keep everyone posted.

 

**[warrior_angel has left the conversation]**

 

 **mulders_scully:** bet it's clark. god, they're so codependent. if lex ran into a burning building, clark would tag along after him

 

 **p.ross:** don't give them any ideas, jesus

 

 **graveflowers:** i think it's sweet, how close they are

 

 **mulders_scully:** thats because you can't see past your clark goggles. they're literally together everyday. if I call clarks cell, lex picks up...

 

 **graveflowers:** they care about each other. why is that such a bad thing? besides, most of my tips and coffee orders come from lex

 

 **p.ross:** if she doesn't know, I'm not telling her

 

**[p.ross has left the conversation]**

 

 **mulders_scully:** sooo, mutant chickens

 

 

 


	2. implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark, Pete, Lex and not-so-secretive implications.

 

 **apollo_89:** hey guys!! I'm back!

 

 **p.ross:** it's just me tonight. you ok? heard you got...sick

 

 **apollo_89:** never eat an undercooked catfish. never. also, dad is the worst cook

 

 **p.ross:**   _infected_  catfish?

 

 **apollo_89:**  what?

 

 **apollo_98:**  Oh! yeah that's what made me sick

 

**[warrior_angel has joined the conversation]**

 

 **apollo_98:** LEX!

 

 **p.ross:** man I swear you have some kind of tracker on clark. it's creepy as hell

 

 **warrior_angel:** Clark, you forgot your jacket at my place. You should come pick it up, it's cold out.

 

 **p.ross:** it's 65°

 

 **apollo_89:**  yeah but it's late Fall so it's kinda chilly

 

 **p.ross:**  just ask him to drop by already, lex. i thought both of you had an open door policy...

 

 **warrior_angel:**  My father is in town. I'd prefer to keep him as far away from Clark as possible.

 

 **p.ross:** what is he even doing here? doesn't he have a penthouse to buy? the entire state of kansas to obliterate? 

 

 **warrior_angel:** Plant inspection. Every three months, he comes by to tell me what I'm doing wrong.

 

 **p.ross:** no offense but your dad is a dick

 

 **warrior_angel:** Not exactly the phrasing I'd use but yes, he is.

 

 **apollo_89:** ill swing by to get it and we can go to my house

 

 **warrior_angel:** Rescued again by the valiant knight. We have half an hour before he returns.

I was thinking more along the lines of coffee and a movie.

 

 **p.ross:** don't make me read this

 

 **warrior_angel:** The Lost Boys is playing for the 8th consecutive week if you're interested.

 

 **p.ross:**...

 

 **warrior_angel:** Clark, not you.

 

 **p.ross:** obviously

 

 **apollo_89:** sure! can we take the camaro this time? you know I like the porsche but

 

 **warrior_angel:** You have more leg room in the Camaro.

 

 **apollo_89:** you read my mind lex :)

 

 **warrior_angel:**  I know you, Clark. Better than most.

 

 **p.ross:**  excuse you, I'm *right* here and I can read that 

 

 **apollo_89:**  in a different way, pete

 

 **p.ross:**  yeah and I hope we never know each other on that level. "brothers" ha

 

 **warrior_angel:**  I've misplaced the keys. I have to go find them. Goodbye Pete. I'll see  _you_ later, Clark.

 

 **apollo_89:**  give me about ten min and ill be there. have to run an errand for mom

 

 **warrior_angel:**  You know where to find me. See you soon.

 

**[warrior_angel has left the conversation]**

 

 **p.ross:** warn a guy next time, geez

 

 **apollo_89:**  about?

 

 **p.ross:**  your strange alien seduction act.  _oops, left my jacket at your house_  and his

damsel in constant distress act: _oops, I need rescued from my maniacal father_

 

 **apollo_89:** you're my friend too, pete

 

 **p.ross:**  and what is he?

 

 **apollo_89:**  he's... _Lex_

 

 **p.ross:** ughhhhh. I have to go.

 

 **apollo_89:**  wanna come with us to the movies?

 

 **p.ross:**  it's a hard No for me. ill talk to you later, ok?

 

 **apollo_89:**  yeah

 

**[p.ross has left the conversation]**

 


	3. if it's love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lex have an Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apollo_89: clark  
> warrior_angel: lex  
> graveflowers: lana

 

 

 **apollo_89:** how's work? sorry you're swamped this week

 

 **warrior_angel:** I've been propsitioned by Mrs. Nowak and I have her oblivious husband eating out of my hand.

 

 **apollo_89:** lex. you're not gonna take her up on that, are you???

 

 **warrior_angel:** I always keep my word, Clark. No more casual sex. Besides, I would rather win them over in a way that wouldn't make me feel cheap. 

 

 **apollo_89:** is she an older woman? like, 50? 55?

 

 **warrior_angel:** Mid 40's. She's a beautiful woman.

 

 **apollo_89:** you said you weren't interested

 

 **warrior_angel:** She's too short. Blonde. Married.

 

 **apollo_89:** you considered it then?? 

 

 **warrior_angel:** No. She really isn't my type, Clark. Take my word on that.

 

 **apollo_89:** what  _is_ your type? just curious

 

 **warrior_angel:** Tall, humble to a fault, cares about others, appreciates history but doesn't take themselves too seriously. Not as good of a liar as they seem to think. Savior type.

 

 **apollo_89:** thats very specific

 

 **warrior_angel:** Handsome. Strong.

 

 **apollo_89:** shpuldnt you be working?

 

 **warrior_angel:** Lunch break. Are you feeling okay, Clark?

 

 **apollo_89:** yea why? do I seem like I'm not?

 

 **warrior_angel:** Did my answer surprise you?

 

 **apollo_89:** no. i mean i know you like...guys so no

 

 **warrior_angel:** And you like Lana.

 

 **apollo_89:** she's my friend

 

 **warrior_angel:** There's nothing wrong with being attracted to a friend, Clark. In fact, it's a good thing. You already know about their faults and you care about them anyway. You may even  _love_ them.

 

 **apollo_89:** I...yeah I do love them. you wouldnt save someone you didnt love, right? save them more than once i mean

 

 **warrior_angel:** Them?

 

 **apollo_89:**  what?

 

 **warrior_angel:**  Is there something you'd like to share, Clark?

 

 **apollo_89:**  youre busy right now. it's almost 4 and im sure your lunch break is over. ill just. call me when youre free

 

**[apollo_89 has left the conversation]**

 

 **warrior_angel:**  I love you too.

 

**[warrior_angel has left the conversation]**

 

Clark loved him.

Clark loves him.

When was the last time someone said they loved him and meant it? Clark may have his secrets but his feelings are written all over his face. It's why Mr. Kent gives them sidelong looks and Mrs. Kent let's Clark slack on farm work. It's why Chloe likes Lex but makes jealous comments about Clark not finding time for his other friends.

Even that vindictive snake Victoria noticed.

Confirmation, however, leaves him speechless. 

Clark is the  _only_ person he can ever truthfully say he's fallen in love with.

Who is his type? That's laughable. Even the women he chooses in order to keep up appearances fit a more feminine physical description of Clark. 

Time to call up Mrs. Novak and put a rush on this deal. Sorry Clark, he thinks.

 

 

**[graveflowers has entered the conversation]**

 

 **graveflowers:** anyone here?

 **graveflowers:** oh my god

 

  


	4. association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chloe hints at feelings, using colors and it only vaguely makes sense to pete.

 

 

**[mulders_scully has entered the conversation]**

 

**[p.ross has entered the conversation]**

 

 **mulders_scully:** whats up with lana?

 

 **p.ross:** hello to you too. she's lana, it's self explanatory

 

 **mulders_scully:** i asked where clark was yesterday and she blushed and said she doesn't know anything about anything

 

 **p.ross:** oooh my boy clark finally scored a date!

 

 **mulders_scully:** uh NO thats not it

 

 **p.ross:** sorry, forgot that's a sensitive topic for you. looks like clark has a date with someone who definitely isn't lana*

 

 **mulders_scully:** nice try. everyone knows who clark is into. lana and...

 

**[warrior_angel has entered the conversation]**

 

 **p.ross:** perfect timing

 

 **warrior_angel:** Chloe. Pete.

 

 **mulders_scully:** lex.

 

 **p.ross:** ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner.

 

 **warrior_angel:** Am I interrupting something?

 

 **mulders_scully:** nah we were just talking about clark and lana

 

 **p.ross:** and others

 

 **warrior_angel:** I just left The Talon, myself. Lana was quiet for the most part, aside from asking about Clark's whereabouts.

 

 **mulders_scully:** where  _is_ he anyway?

 

 **p.ross:** I ran into him at Fordman's earlier, buying fence posts. he's helping his dad around the farm

 

 **warrior_angel:** He emailed me about that this morning. I offered to help but he said his father wouldn't be on board with it.

 

 **mulders_scully:** yeah he's prickly like that. he's too proud to accept help :-/ have you ever worked on a farm, lex?

 

 **p.ross:** ha

 

 **warrior_angel:** Yes, I have. I was a child then, but I do have experience in the area. Mending fences is fairly simple.

 

 **mulders_scully:** oh thats cool

 

 **p.ross:** how's that crow taste, chloe?

 

 **mulders_scully:** dunno, thought maybe you'd know

 

 **warrior_angel:** How are the ceilings, Chloe?

 

 **mulders_scully:** what ceilings?

 

 **warrior_angel:** The wall of weird. You mentioned putting photo's on the ceiling. You forgot to notify me.

 

 **p.ross:** that's because she got distracted by a bubbling lake that eats the tail end of fish and leaves the rest to float. green water. 

 

 **mulders_scully:** i tested it. i'm adamantly against animal cruelty but it was for a good cause. i threw in a fish from the bait & tackle shop & it was devoured instantly. only the tail was left.

 **p.ross:** it was disgusting.

 

 **warrior_angel:** Could you email me the location of the lake? 

 

 **mulders_scully:** i was gonna check it out again tomorrow. snap some pictures, get a quick video. you're welcome to join me. lana's too busy serving coffee :-/

 

 **warrior_angel:** Sure. Does 5 work for you?

 

 **p.ross:** daphne and fred ride again

 

 **mulders_scully:** velma* and yes it does. will clark be coming too?

 

 **warrior_angel:** Yes.

 

 **p.ross:** and shaggy too

 

 **mulders_scully:** clark is so not a shaggy

 

 **p.ross:** shaggy saves the day most of the time. without him, the rest of the gang would be ripping sheets off lamps and calling them the culprits

 

 **mulders_scully:** why is lex fred??

 

 **p.ross:** don't make me say it.

 

 **warrior_angel:** Say what?

 

 **p.ross:** that chloe is actually fred and you're daphne. not the other way 'round. fred is curious but gets distracted. daphne is...

 

 **mulders_scully:** is??

 

 **p.ross:** god...

 

 **warrior_angel:** That would be my father.

 

 **mulders_scully:** nice one, hahah

 

 **warrior_angel:** Thank you.

 

 **p.ross:** daphne is the pretty one who bats her eyelashes and someone rescues her. she's the damsel. no offense.

 

 **mulders_scully:** lmao lex is the pretty one

 

 **warrior_angel:**?

 

 **p.ross:** don't even act like you don't know. you put more effort into how you look than my great aunt does and she even wears makeup to bed

 

 **warrior_angel:** I run a business. I have to look the part. Given my age, most only respect me because of a nice suit and my last name.

 

 **mulders_scully:** btw is your favorite color purple? you wear it  _a lot_

 

 **warrior_angel:** It's a lovely color.

 

 **mulders_scully:** ill take that as a yes. how do you feel about red and blue? since you like purple and it's a combination of the 2

 

 **p.ross:** don't open that door

 

 **mulders_scully:** oh i'm gonna

 

 **warrior_angel:** I prefer lighter colors.

 

 **mulders_scully:** pastels, we know. 'kay, _n_ _ot_ clothing wise. what's your preference there?

 

 **p.ross:**  i hate you chloe

 

 **mulders_scully:**  （＾ω＾)

 

 **p.ross:**  no happy cat face for you

 

 **warrior_angel:** Red represents power and confidence. Blue is it's opposite and is associated with a calmer atmosphere. Together? It's a contradiction but it could work. Everyone has a dark side and that'd be the red.

 

 **p.ross:** _dude_

 

 **mulders_scully:** jesus. let me rephrase that. if someone you liked wore red & blue a lot, would you absolutely hate them? the color combination? not the hypothetical person? 'cause when you like someone, usually you think they look good in anything. make me stop rambling pls

 

 **p.ross:** shhhh.

 

 **mulders_scully:** thanks

 

 **p.ross:** no problem

 

 **warrior_angel:** No, I would not find them less attractive. If I find them appealing, that won't change with clothing choice. Why do you associate me with purple? Also, the red and blue represent Clark, right?

 

 **p.ross:** toldya

 

 **mulders_scully:** crap, lana is calling. gotta go. see you tomorrow lex :) btw i think i get why lana is acting weird

 

 **p.ross:**???

 

 **mulders_scully:** ill call you later

 

**[mulders_scully has left the conversation]**

 

 **p.ross:** I have a date to get ready for...

 

 **warrior_angel:** I have Dominic to deal with.

 

 **p.ross:** is that your...?

 

 **warrior_angel:** He's dad's lapdog. He's repulsive and a waste of time but I enjoy messing with him.

 

 **p.ross:** oooh. you have fun with that lol

 

 **warrior_angel:** oh, I will.

 

 **p.ross:** oookay, nice talk.

 

 **warrior_angel:** He's just arrived. Goodnight, Pete.

 

 **p.ross:** bye

 

**[warrior_angel has left the conversation]**

 

Lex stood and collected his keys. What harm could come of dropping in for a quick chat with his favorite primary color wearing person? He'd bring coffee and perhaps a dozen doughnuts from Mabel's. Kruellers? Raspberry filled? Mrs. Kent would prefer the latter but it's Mr. Kent that's the issue. Classic glazed then. Two dozen.

Hm. Should probably change into something more casual. There's a navy sweater in his closet from last Winter, tags still attached. Blue. Perfect.

 


End file.
